


Light X Reader: Kira's Revenge

by VelocityPoint



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: After Lights Death, But whatever, Cute Kids, Death Note - Freeform, Detectives, Drama, F/M, I wrote this years ago, Light Yagami - Freeform, Part 2, Post-Canon, Post-Death Note, Reader-Insert, Romance, This is actually well written, light is a snake, x Reader, you get to be KIRA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelocityPoint/pseuds/VelocityPoint
Summary: After his death, Yagami Light becomes a Shinigami, deciding to take his much deserved revenge on the world he tried to change. With his own book, and a successor. Will he get his revenge on Near, or will his plan fall apart at the seams?





	1. Hitotsu.

Chapter 1

i1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die./i

A soft breeze flew across the desolate, dry, and barren land of the Shinigami Realm. This realm or world was unlike any other; it remains untouched and unseen by humans. In this realm several structures and landscapes which are much different than any human could imagine, even you. The few structures scattered about the quiet world were made of various bones and stones. Whether it was animal or human bones, no one could be sure except for the Shinigami that existed in the Realm. Gray sand was tousled and misplaced by the eerie breeze as one determined Shinigami left a tall mountain upon a cliff.

The Shinigami Ryuk had offered much information due to his weakness for apples, even if it was a rotten old one given to him by another Shinigami. Ryuk had clearly stated that the apple didn't taste anywhere near as good as an apple of the human world but he had given an unforgettable and inspiring story to yet another chuckled softly to himself, a sound that could only be explained as 'kekekekeke'. He stood so that the small amount of light escaping into his cave made his grey-blue skin, abnormally long arms, yellow and red irises, and feathery, soft wings became even more evident. Sometimes he longed for another adventure but now he would leave it up to the newest Shinigami.

"What will you do now... Light?"

The skeletal-like shinigami limped carefully through the realm, careful to avoid the shinigami whom attempted to entertain themselves by gambling with bones. He heard one specifically call out, "Where are you going?" The newest shinigami glanced over his shoulder and his bright red eyes studied Deridovely. Red eyes met red eyes as the skeletal shinigami lightly scratched the back of his head and caused his already spiky black hair to become even messier despite the red cloth he wore as a headband. A gust of wind made the shinigami's coat waver in the air for a moment along with his messenger bag. "To have some fun," Light replied and picked up his bone like weapon that much resembled a hammer. Without another word, Light turned and left the other shinigami.

Many holes could be found throughout the Shinigami realm, these allow Shinigami to look into them and see into the human world. Light pulled out his notebook and peered into the hole with all seeing, yellow and red shinigami eyes. He sneered at the black notebook as he reminisced about all the times he had done endless killing of criminals and had gone by the name of "KIRA". The name had shaken the world and brought both fear and hope among all humans... when he, Light had once been human. "Well Light, I'm waiting," Ryuk said and caused the other shinigami to spin around. He hadn't realized Ryuk had followed him; it had been such a long time since Ryuk had left his cave. A slow smirk crossed Light's face as Ryuk chomped on yet another dull, gruesome apple. "I'm going to exact my revenge, and I'm dropping my notebook," Light said with vengeance flashing in his eyes. Ryuk chuckled, displaying his razor sharp teeth.

"Well then... drop it," Ryuk responded, watching with curious, anticipatory eyes.

Light held the book outward and slowly, ever so slowly... the notebook fell from his bone-like fingers. It seemed like hours as the book fell through the sky and drifted through the clouds, till it hit the ground with a light 'thap'. The rain poured on it effortlessly; watching and waiting for the right person to hold this power over humanity itself.

i"Light was not actually a God back then, but you should try finding an 'unbelievable guy' in order to have an experience you will never forget."/i

You had your _ colored bag over your head running down the street during this downpour. Classes had run a bit later than you had hoped and you hated to be out in this horrible weather. The sky had darkened and become a shade of gray, many clouds hid the sky from your view and the large gusts of wind sent your hair and clothes all about. You could honestly care less about your homework that was in your bag probably getting soaked by all this rain. At this point, you were more worried about getting sick than anything else. You decided to make a quick shortcut down an alleyway by your apartment building, The alleyway was very narrow, if you extended both arms you could touch both sides of the buildings. The usually dark red bricks of the building now seemed black due to the dull lighting and how wet the buildings had gotten. You splashed through endless puddles, but you noticed something that made you stop in your tracks. Normally you didn't get that distracted by just anything. No, this object that made you stop in your tracks both scared you and made you extremely curious.

Right there in the middle of this alleyway sat a black notebook drenched by rain, curiosity struck you even harder than before and you squatted by the notebook to pick it up off of the ground. You shoved some of your _ colored hair out of your face so that your _ colored eyes could see much better. "Death Note?" you read aloud; something about his book gave you a very odd distaste. You threw it in your bag despite your gut feelings that told you to just toss it back where you found it and slung the backpack over your shoulder.

You exited the alleyway into a medium sized parking lot where most of the marked lines remained hidden by the murky puddles of water and mud. Due to your shortcut, you now stood at your back door to the brick apartment building in your drenched clothing. Despite how cold you were and the shivers that seemed to shake your body viciously... the only thing on your mind was that notebook. Who would label a notebook something so depressing as 'Death Note'? Who did it belong to? Was there anything even inside? If there was writing, would you even be able to read the soaked, drowning pages? Now you reached into your backpack struggling for the keys. Silently you cursed yourself for having so much stuff in your backpack; no wonder your back hurt sometimes after returning home from school. Finally, you twisted your fingers on the little metal key in the bottom of your bag. You pulled it out, jamming it in the key lock. Once again shoved your _ colored hair out of your face. You jerked the key around a few times and finally an audible 'click' could be heard over the pounding rain. "Finally!" you exclaimed triumphantly with relief while entering the desolate hallway.

It was getting late and so not many people walked the quiet halls of the apartments. When walking passed some rooms, you could hear children crying and yelling, in other rooms shouting could be heard and things breaking, and your apartment room remained silent as you stood outside the room. After the KIRA case, the world had never fully recovered and suffered now more than ever which you hated. You held your key chain close to your face and _ colored eyes so you could examine each key. After finding the key, you unlocked the door and slipped into the room. You shrugged off your wet jacket and tossed aside your broken, torn umbrella. 'Darn wind,' you thought and shrugged your bag off also so that it 'thump'ed against the floor. Although you wanted to look at the notebook right away, it could wait until after you took a long warm shower. With one final glance towards your _ colored bag, you stepped into the bathroom to warm up and get cleaned.

Light had followed the unsuspecting girl home, careful to make sure his bony-skeleton features didn't clack too loudly against the pavement. Now that you had stepped out of the main room, Light cracked his neck and stared down at your bag. Slowly his features

began to change and his horrific, shinigami appearance changed into his original human... Light Yagami form. None of the other Shinigami could change their appearances. Light figured that it was because they were never human in the first place, hadn't murdered nearly as many humans as Light had within his short amount of time owning a notebook, and perhaps his return to earth made the transition easier. The only shinigami features that remained were his Shinigami yellow and red eyes which could see anyone's name and the day they will die.

You stepped out of the shower with a single towel wrapped around your body. The sight before you caused you to let out a blood curling scream. The teenage boy on the news... now stood before you in your apartment. "What's the matter? You're look as if you've seen a ghost," Light asked with a shinigami-like chuckled. You felt like you might actually be seeing a ghost. 'Yagami Light' had be pronounced dead when he was finally caught and couldn't be punished. This boy matched the descriptions and pictures that were aired worldwide on many television stations- short brown hair, thin face, tall... Well everything except the eyes. Yagami Light's eyes were supposed to be brown,'not odd shades of yellow and red. The news had announces this teen to be KIRA but stayed mysterious because details about how he killed and who caught them remained unreleased and still did today.

"I see you found my notebook, _ _ (first and last name) is it? Want to know what it does and how to use it?" Light asked with a smirk and crossed his arms across his chest.

A million questions zoomed through your head once. How is Yagami Light still alive and why has he come to you? These were the questions you found out were most important after sorting through your facing thoughts.

Too many questions and so much confusion... what would be your next move and how would you confront a murderer? What did he want?


	2. Futatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are split up chapters, I don't know whether i should just combine them or not. Enjoy being Kira!

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

'His..notebook..?' you thought questionably. Then it hit you like a brick to the head; he was talking about the notebook you picked up on your trip from school returning home. Light noticed your skin getting extremely pale. He smirked. "Maybe we should wait until you are done getting dressed, Your towel is slipping," Light said as smoothly as any Shinigami could. His roaming eyes unnerved you but his statement made you snap back into reality. You blushed completely red despite the fact that a teenager that was supposed to be dead, a murderer stood in your room; quickly you ran into your bedroom. Light looked around the room, it seemed just like any other human living room. Pictures on the wall, of what he believed to be you and your parents, pictures of your friends, and one in particular caught his eye. He let his feet touch the ground and walked to the picture to thoroughly examine the photograph. It was you, wearing a shirt that said 'Pro KIRA', smiling. 'So she was a supporter even better' he thought with a smirk. He walked his way back to the couch as he wondered what was taking you so long. Even as a human he had never understood woman well, even his own sister Sayu Yagami

You haven't even begun to get dressed, the fact that Yagami Light was in your apartment kept you from acting right away. You were bewildered and frightened. Had he come to judge you? Had he come to kill? You threw on whatever clothing you saw first completely unaware of what you were wearing, you stood in front of the mirror in shock of the irony. Your black shirt that said, 'pro KIRA' in red lettering. What were the chances, really? Also you had pulled on a frilly black skirt that ended at your knees. This skirt was a gift from your mother when you used to like Misa-Misa Amane, she was confirmed dead too. Misa had also been confirmed dead as the second KIRA. The skirt itself was designed by Misa herself.

You walked out of your bedroom to find Light sitting with his right leg crossed over the left, reading one of the many gossip magazines you had scattered around. This confirmed you did not have to go get checked for schizophrenia... at least you hoped. This also confirmed he had been snooping around your apartment, which embarrassed you a little bit. "So you're finally done," he said, not taking his eyes off the magazine. "I made tea sit down and we will talk," Light said with his womanizing smile; he was going to use his charms to reel you in. At first, you were a bit reluctant to approach the supposedly dead man before you. Very slowly you walked over and sat across from him and picked up the tea cup that he had set on the table. Instead of looking at his face or speaking, you stared at the contents of the cup.

"I didn't do anything to your tea _, why would I do that to such a beautiful admirer of mine?" he said smoothly with amusement flashing in his eyes that were hidden by the magazine. Hesitantly you glanced towards his face then took a small sip, surprisingly he had made the tea just how you liked it. When Light figured out that you wouldn't initiate the conversation, which he figured out quickly, he closed the magazine and set it aside. "Pull out the notebook you found and read the inside of the cover... please," Light instructed, adding the please as an afterthought. You stood up to go get it, but Light stood up and extended his arm out stopping you. "Nevermind allow me", he held out his left arm and the note dropped in it, it all happened so quickly that you feared that if you had blinked, you would have missed it. You sat back down and he scooched up very close to you, you blushed and glanced away nervously. Beside this guy being a mass murderer he was extremely handsome. This close, his odd colored eyes seemed to see right through one's soul. He opened the book, and set it on your lap. You gulped as you read the first rule. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die." Your head pounded twice and your vision spun as unfamiliar memories flooded into your head. Somehow, you could see everything that Yagami Light had done, how he had killed all the criminals. Everything.

Light held back the chuckle that almost slipped through his deceitful lips. You in his opinion were completely clueless, clueless of the power you now possessed. "Why don't you give it a try? You now have the ability to continue my work, to complete my goal which you supported.." Light urged with a Shingami like smirk despite his human features. You nearly jumped at the word try. Light wondered if you had the guts, he wouldn't want to erase your memory and start again... to search for a different human. Not that it would be too difficult to find someone else, he could read people quite easily but he still had hopes that he could use you.

Then you immediately pulled out a pen and scribbled a name on the paper, just wanting to get the whole thing over with and not make Light mad. A name that said, 'James Mcclurkin'. "Who is that man you just wrote?" He asked though he knew the answer. You narrowed your _ colored eyes down at the notebook. "My step-father, the man who brutally killed my mother and beat me until he thought I was dead," you whispered harshly. Tears swelled in your eyes as you remorsed the horrible event; your hands tightened on the skirt that you were wearing. Light for one felt pity which was very rare, but he was also happy knowing you could kill. The phone rang out suddenly in your silent apartment, and you excused yourself, wiping your tears as you went to answer the phone. The phone rang several times before you reached it and pressed it to your ear. "Hello?" you asked. It was your grandmother, the closest person to you since your mother died, you had depended on her often and loved her deeply. "Yes Oba-san," you replied softly to what she said.

Light watched you nod a few times, and saw your lips moving but he was a Shinigami and he could eavesdrop easily if he so wanted to do so. He didn't, knowing he'd be following around this girl until she died and to make her a bit more trusting of him. So he thought he should give you a little privacy and stood from the couch. The shinigami walked to the window and peered out at the rain and sorrowful weather. How depressing... but much better than the Shinigami realm. Silently he reminded himself just how fragile the world was and how fragile you were, he'd have to be cautious and less annoying than Ryuk.

Thinking of his loyal Shinigami caused him to crave a juicy apple... how funny.

You hung up the phone and turned to Light with a sneering evil smile you'd never thought you'd ever do. Light was a little taken back but smirked right back at you. He could tell you were the one he was looking for out of all humans... you were the best, fitting, and perfect choice. The shinigami glanced down at his wrist watch, her stepfather must have dropped dead by now and he had an eager partner whom would change the disastrous world.


	3. Joho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joho, means Information or Intelligence in nihongo, you weebs.

_If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

Its been a couple of days since your first kill, and not one ounce of guilt or pity ran through your veins. Criminals did wrong upon the world and deserved to be demolished and ridden from the face of the earth. As taught, you just wrote names no specifics. Light instructed you how to thoroughly hide the death note so no one could find or stumble upon it. You didn't mind killing anymore and simply continued life as you normally would. You, as the 'N KIRA' exploded across the media and many countries already gave in, America and Japan were not one of those countries.

Another unfortunate battle with the SPK and the Japanese task force were unavoidable, Light knew this. The SPK or Special Provisions for Kira began and had formed a little bit after L's death, L the great detective had fallen. There was no doubt in his mind that Near would once again investigate. This certain albino by the name of Near took great distaste in the fact that another mass murderer was on the loose. If Near had emotion there is a 95% chance he'd be pissed.

"Giovanni...", Near said in his normal monotone voice, as he stared absent mindedly at the television currently had news reports constantly playing. Each station had something different to say, whether riots were taking place, economic downturns, explosions, declarations of possible wars to come, but all had one similar fact... A mass amount of criminals were perishing. Near twirled a strand of his wavy white hair and glanced toward the man with her grey eyes. Giovanni nodded in response to the unasked question. "We still have the notebook Near, and that shinigami said there was no other shinigami with interest in this world," Geovanni stated with a small sigh. Near looked up showing no emotion. Near twirled a strand of hair around a finger on his right hand and in his left hand he rolled a dice around in his palm. "I won't let Kira off easily, i will find kira.. and put an end to this.. for good. Yagami Light may have gotten away from human punishment due to his death and didn't have to suffer for his crimes... this Kira will". He tossed the dice in his hand and it lightly tapped a domino which caused down a chain reaction. The dominos formed the letter 'I'.

"Find the previous members of the SPK and inform them of the current circumstances immediately. They are needed to win the game... also, request help from... I. The real game has just begun."

The next day after returning home from classes, you finally decided to ask the question that had been itching at you for a while. "Yagami, what are you and what is with your eyes?" you asked suddenly out of the blue. The shinigami stopped pacing about the room and smirked devilishly, he hadn't decided to take the direct approach like Ryuk had. A shinigami like chuckle escaped Lights lips after he answered, "I am a Shinigami, a death god some say. My eyes allow for me to see everyone's names and the day they will die, even yours _. We could make this deal, you and I... you can get eyes like mine so that you can see names and dates also, these can be yours in return for halving your lifespan," he said simply and walked over to you. Now you jumped up from your chair and backed away with a nervous smile until your back it one of the walls in your apartment. "You fear me yet support me, how pathetically wonderful," Light said and flipped his brown hair out of his face as he cornered you. He placed his hands on either side of your face and leaned close so that you could feel his breath on your face; to your surprise it didn't reek of death. "Do we have a deal _?" he asked, studying your bright red face.

Your _ colored eyes met his red and yellow eyes. "Half your life for shinigami eyes and a kiss?" he whispered teasingly, making his voice a bit husky as he did so- but a shinigami couldn't give their voice many human characteristics so this was about as deep as he could go, even if he was a special case. Your heart was going to burst if it pumped any faster, half scared and half wanting that kiss from light. "How much longer do I have to live?" you asked with your voice a little wavery. Light smiled and answered, "Its not for me to say, it depends on the choices you make." He leaned in closer so you prepared yourself. As if on instinct, you slanted your face sideways a little, and your lips met his... gloriously.

All of a sudden the television in your room turned white with a gothic style font L on the screen. This caused prince charming, your Shinigami, to break the kiss and walk over to the television. A synthetic voice on the monitor made you jump and you quickly gathered your wits. "I am L," the voice said, the shinigami recognized it right away. Light chuckled and sarcastically said, "Oh believe me we know who you are." Light had specifically told you that 'L' would be your enemy, he also told you he knew his had worried you a bit because of how great a detective and foe he would be, but the fact that Light knew his name. He didn't give it to you though because it wouldn't work; you don't know what he looks like. Light had also said that he wanted to wait till things got 'fun'. "As you know I and the members of the SPK, or Special Provisions for Kira are currently tracking you down as i speak. There is a 60% chance you are here in the United States of America, the other 40% we guess Japan, so you're either here or there. I do love playing games of hide and seek," the voice continued, ignoring Light's response. Well actually, you had no microphone to reply back to L so he couldn't hear either of you anyway. Light watched the unmoving screen closely with arms crossed. You were mortified. How does this guy just know where you live in the first place? You lived in America, but you had connections to Japan do by family. The 'Misora' family, the famous Naomi Misora was engaged to your cousin Raye Penbar. He was killed by KIRA, he should have never dug himself in a hole he couldn't get out of, and besides, your mother never really liked her elder sister. So, you never really knew the Penbars'. You had been thinking so long you missed parts of L's speech. "KIRA, you will perish at my feet, just like Yagami Light, trust me... Justice will prevail and I will not lose. This time Kira will be punished and I will help me assure this ending," the synthetic voice concluded. The T.V went back to the news, Light had his fist clenched. "Who the hell.. is I?" the shinigami hissed under his breath, completely forgetting about the deal.

Intelligence, or I was a fifteen and one month years old. He sat in his headquarters in London, England. It had been quite a while since he had left Wammy house to follow in a certain someone's footsteps. He was known to solve many crimes using numbers and never failed to crack a case- he held a record that he had no intentions of letting a case beat him... especially the 'Next Kira' case.

He was much like Near, except he had deep black hair and piercing light blue eyes that stared at the computer monitor, never lifting. Having lived in England almost half his life an accent developed which only made his personality funnier and even harder to take seriously. He had the sames shaggy hair and look in his eyes. "The Irony..", he sighed staring at the computer screen. He had been just wrapping up the left behind material of the KIRA case. "Bloody hell," he cursed, standing up from the chair. He walked away humming the 'looney tunes' theme song. He loved cartoons, cartoons of all kinds, but his favorite is the looney tunes. The cooky adventures of Bugs Bunny, and his friends. This lone reason is why people can't take him seriously, he acts just like a normal child... what's so special?

The fact that in math he is well over achieved. He could easily add the population of London, without even moving an inch. It would be an easy multiplier. Although his personality would make other people believe he was unworthy, his calculations and excellent deduction skills made up for it. "Bernard.. my videos please?" I requested as he scratched the back of his head. The old man stood, "As you wish." I glanced up at his computer screen as the rerun episode of Bugs Bunny disappeared and was replaced by a white screen with a gothic letter L on the screen. A pout crossed I's face but he shoved some of his black hair out of his face and pulled on his head set. "What's up Doc?" I quoted and rocked back and forth a bit in his chair. When a response didn't come right away, I twirled his computer chair around in a circle till he was facing the screen once again. "Did you place the message up across all televisions in the United States and Japan?" I asked into his microphone, the microphone produced an altered, synthetic voice. Near replied with an 'affirmative' and I could picture the albino boy curling a strand of his hair.

Intelligence tugged at a strand of his own black hair. "This means war. The message should make the Next Kira nervous and think we are a lot closer to finding them than we really are. I am 90% sure the Next Kira is in the United States. The current population is around..." I takes a moment to calculate "315, 717, 650. We need to be able to narrow down the area and people," I responded. Intelligence tapped his computer screen impatiently. "To do that we would need to know the exact city," Near whispered to himself. "First, Near, we need to figure out where the first person lived whom was killed. If the Next Kira was using it for the first time, they might have started within their own country and possibly state. Then we will do a broadcast within that state or time zone... and work from there," Intelligence suggested strategically. I twirled again while listening to silence on the other end of the call. "Okay, I'll ttyl, I got looney tunes to watch, I have a life," He added and disconnected the conversation with Near. "Poor little Nimrod N," he said with a sigh. "There he goes digging himself in a hole he cant get out of."

Near pulled off his headset and studied his large stack of tarot cards that he had used to build a card house. Carefully the albino reached forward and pulled card out of the bottom, this caused all the cards to fall and scatter about the floor. With a blank face Near twirled his white hair around his finger and glanced towards Geovanni. The man already had what he needed. Gently Near took the paperwork and newspaper clippings from his trusted worker and spread the papers out in front of him on top of his cards. "Has Steven discovered anything? Or Halle?" Near asked and glanced up with grey eyes to see the man shake his head. He returned to looking at the papers and picked up a clipping. "Very well, please fetch me my robots," Near said as a way of dismissing the man.

'James Mcclurkin died mysteriously of a heart attack' read the headline. Near continued to skim through the article which included that the man had no previous illnesses or heart problems. It also included a paragraph about a wife and stepchild. "Hmm, _ _? We must look into this girl a little bit more."


End file.
